


starbucks

by araina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, F/M, just a fluffy starbucks shit
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araina/pseuds/araina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"merhaba, starbucks'a hoşgeldiniz." (au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	starbucks

vardiyasının bitmesine dakikalar kalmıştı. gözünü anormal bir yavaşlıkla ilerleyen yelkovandan zorlukla ayırdı ve önündeki müşteriye fişini teslim etti. sarışın kızın, gitmeden gömleğinin açık yakalarına bakıp iç geçirdiğine yemin edebilirdi. alayla sırıttı ve ölesiye nefret ettiği bu iş olmasa bunca aptal insanı başka nerede görebileceğini düşünerek, an itibariyle işinden daha az nefret ettiğine karar verdi.

sebastian stan, bundan bir 5-6 sene önce, kendini çok farklı yerlerde hayal edebilirdi fakat harçlığını çıkarmaya çalışan bir starbucks elemanı olmak aklından bile geçmezdi.

bir, o kahvenin kokusuna bile katlanamazdı. final haftası zombi gibi gezmeyi, o iğrenç aromayı ağzında hissetmeye tereddütsüzce tercih ederdi.

iki, insanların kahve olmadan yaşayamayacaklarını düşünmeleri ona hep saçma gelirdi. pekala, o hayatının 21 senesini buzlu americano olmadan geçirebilmişti, bundan sonra da pek endişe edeceğini sanmıyordu. ayrıca sokağın köşesindeki çay evinin ingiliz çayları, bu kafein dolu bardaklardan çok daha iyiydi.

duvardaki saate baktı ve an itibariyle son bir dakikaya girdiğini fark etti. tam üstündeki yeşil önlüğü çözmeye yeltenmişti ki, yan kasada duran sinir bozucu şefinin zoraki öksürüğünü duydu. ne kadar kaba olduğunu umursamayıp bıkkınlıkla iç geçirdi ve önlüğün iplerini kavrayan parmaklarını eski konumuna getirdi. önündeki tezgahın kenarlarına ağırlığını vererek karşısında duran kıza baktı.

"merhaba, starbucks'a hoşgeldiniz."

kız, yüzünü gömüldüğü kitabından kaldırmayarak mırıldandı. "bir buzlu caramel macchiato, lütfen."

"üzgünüm, kısa süreliğine buzlu içecek servis edemiyoruz."

kız, sonunda kafasını kaldırdı ve büzdüğü dudaklarıyla dünyanın en zor denklemine bakıyormuşcasına sebastian'a baktı. "haziran ayında hangi starbucks'ta buz olmaz ki?"

sebastian, kızın şeftali rengi parlatıcısından gözlerini zorlukla aldı ve son bir saattir her müşteriye söylediği şeyleri aklına getirmeye çalıştı. tanrım, kızın dudaklarına öyle bir bakmıştı ki saçlarının gri olduğunu yeni fark edebilmişti.

"buz makinesi."

"buz makinesi, ne?"

sebastian aptallığına kahkaha atmak istedi ve yüzüne yıllıktaki fotoğrafından daha berbat bir gülümseme koyarak durumu toparlamaya çalıştı. "buz makinesi bozuldu."

gri saçlı kız, sanki buz makinesinin arkasındaki gizemi çözdüğüne mutlu olmuşcasına gülümsedi. "o zaman normal bir caramel mocchiato alabilir miyim? şuan tek istediğim kanımdaki şeker oranının acilen yükselmesi."

sebastian, kızın solgun yüzüne baktı ve ona bu kötülüğü yapamayacağına kanaat getirdi. dünyadaki herhangi bir şeyin bu içeceklerden çok daha sağlıklı olduğu kesindi. sesini sabit tutmaya çalıştı ama itiraf etmeliydi ki, favori kafesini bir yabancıyla paylaştığı için kendini tuhaf hissediyordu. "muhtemelen üstüme vazife değil ama sokağın köşesinde bir çay evi var ve sanırım çikolatalı kekleri tam ihtiyacın olan şey."

"sebastian!"

şefinin uyarı dolu sesiyle omuzlarını silkti. "mesaim çoktan bitti, şuan bir starbucks elemanı değilim." adam ona ters ters baktı fakat pek bir şey söylemedi. boston'da en çok hasılat yapan starbucks olmalarının yegane sebebini kovacak hali yoktu ya.

kız, kitabını göğsüne bastırdı ve sebastian'ın açık yakasına, normal bir erkeğe göre çok daha kalın olan kollarına veya arkaya yatırdığı dağınık siyah saçlarına bakmadı. tam olarak gözlerinin içine baktı ve sebastian kızın bir cyborg olup olmadığı düşündü, hani şu tek gözünden lazer ışını çıkan modellerden.

gülümseyerek başını salladı ve tek bir kelime etmeyerek kapıya yöneldi.

sebastian, rahatsızlıkla yüzünü buruşturdu ve bir şeyler yapması gerektiğini hissetti. "hey, bir dakika bekler misin?" tezgahtan küçük bir karton bardak aldı ve keçeli kalemin kapağını açarak hızlı adımlarla kızın yanına ilerledi.

arkalarında onları izleyen kel adama bıkkın bir bakış attı. "biliyorsun, prosedür gereği bunu yapmalıyım."

kız, muzip bir gülümsemeyle karşılık verdi. "adım phoebe."

sebastian başını hafifçe sallayarak karton bardağın üstüne normalden daha özenli bir el yazısıyla kızın adını yazıp bardağı ona uzatı.

kız boş bardakla bir an için ne yapacağını bilemezcesine bekledi daha sonra bardağı dikkatlice çantasına koydu. "teşekkür ederim, sebastian."

kızın, adını telaffuz etmesiyle yanaklarının adeta alev aldığını hissetti. tanrı aşkına, kaç yaşındaydı? 15 mi?

"umarım kanındaki şeker oranı çabuk yükselir." dünyadaki en saçma veda cümlesini de söylediğine göre artık küçük dairesine gidebilir ve phoebe'un ondan nefret etmemesi için tanrı'ya pis ev arkadaşını kurban ederek dua edebilirdi.

ama phoebe, gitmeden ona tatlı tatlı gülümsedi ve sebastian o an starbucks'tan hiçte nefret etmediğini fark etti.

ve kahretsin, 10 dakikadır tezgahın arkasında neden kendi kendine sırıtıyordu ki?

**Author's Note:**

> au fikrini whatreference adlı tumblr bloğundan aldım. ilham perileri sizden de bucak bucak kaçıyorsa, bir bakın derim.


End file.
